Take me over
by MerielTLA
Summary: We began a tentative friendship. Mostly by helping each other study and watching the occasional movie together. It was good. But then things began to shift and somewhere along the line, we became actual friends. And of course, I went and fell in love with my best friend.
I am standing on the edge

Take me over, take me over

See how fast this life can change

Take me further, lead me further– Take me over by Red

TAKE ME OVER

It was my first day of college.

I rolled my shoulders letting out a long sigh trying to release some stress. I was nervous, that much was clear, but being nervous and having being delayed by an awestruck parent was really dampening my mood.

"Dad, seriously stop stalling!"

"Son." He put his hands on my shoulders. "Just look at it! MU! We made it!" I let out an annoyed breath. For some reason, hearing that made my anxiousness go up a few levels.

"Yeah, and now we have to keep moving. I don't want to get late to the orientation, just come on!" I began walking to the registration area only to be backtracked two more times by my dad. Really, I thought that my mom would be the one having the snot fest, Jonathan Kent was supposed to be this though farmer from Kansas. Now he looked like a kid on Christmas!

"Come on boy, stop giving me that face and enjoy the moment! You can register in the next hour. These first steps into your future won't come back." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"I'm nervous dad." I scratched the back of my head. Jonathan put his hands in my shoulder.

"It is a big change! Coming to live in the big city -not that I think _this_ is better than home-, meeting new people, learning new things. It's normal to feel that way."

"Sorry for yelling at you." He chuckled and wave it off.

"Come on, I'm getting tired of holding this thing." He moved the bag on his hand. I nodded and we both walked to the registration desk.

"Hi." I told the girl. "I'm Clark Kent." I gave her a little wave.

"Hello." She smiled. "Do you have your ID number?"

"Oh! Yes, yes." I made a show of moving all my luggage around while I took out my wallet and pulled a small paper with the ID number. "Here."

"Thanks." She typed some things in the computer before handing me a key and a freshmen manual.

"Have a nice day and welcome to MU"

"You too…I mean; you also have a nice day." She giggled as I sounded my throat and walked to the dorms.

"I guess your mother and I should be starting to worry about grandkids then." I snorted. Not in the near future. "I know I told you to try to fit in when you were in high school…" He stopped walking and looked at me. "But that was for small minded towns people, be yourself son. Don't be afraid of using that great brain of yours." I gave him a half smile before starting to walk again.

"Come on, I want to have my room ready before the orientation."

When I was a kid, I realized that once I read a book, I could recall every single word I had read. I could remember everything that my brain registered with enough attention. For my parents, this had been a great skill; they bought me books and brain games to entertain me when I finished my chores in the farm. Between us, it had been great but when other people started finding out…then I began to dislike what my brain could do.

I remembered when I was seven and looking for any astronomy book I could find. The kids at school thought it was fun to watch the stars in my telescope, but all of them stopped looking at me the second I started spewing all the facts I had learned about the universe. I learned to keep my data in check, not everybody wanted to know.

There was also being ten, school was already too easy so I entertained myself by reading all the grey ghost comics, watching all the episodes and being able to repeat every single word they said. But my friends, Pete and Lana didn't get the appeal and got tired after two minutes of me talking about the show.

I specially remembered high school. Where teachers and students had accused me of cheating because my answers were the exact copy of the text in their books…this, along with all the sneers of people that loved to call me a freak, made me understand that they would never accept someone different. And when I got tired of their mocks and punched the first idiot that made fun of me, my father had sat down and told me to hold on and lay low, just a couple of years more and I would be free to be me. And I would be in college, where people actually cared about the things I knew.

Deciding to man up and hear my dad. I looked around me, saw all the little quirks people had when they tried to remember things. I also learned to lie and act like I didn't know much of the things I knew…I still got A's but I had to make a conscious effort to water down my explanations. It was a constant struggle but after a while, I kind of did it in automatic. Until I met the editor of the school's newspaper and she had shown me a world where knowing facts was a must and I got the chance of researching to my hearts delight.

One year later, here I was. Studying journalism at MU and getting into the dorm that I would be sharing with the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen. Jet-black hair, strong jaw, a deep intelligent eyes that seemed to tear me apart by one look and shit, he was even bigger than me. I was not used to that.

I was so fucked.

"Bruce." He introduced himself to my father. "Nice to meet you."

"Oh hey! I'm Clark your new roommate" I waved trying to look friendly and not like a besotted idiot that thought his roommate was too beautiful to be real.

"Yeah, I gathered that." He raised an eyebrow making me frown…not the best start.

"Well I should be going now. I wouldn't want my old man meddling while I make new friends" I rolled my eyes at my dad. "I hope we see each other again Bruce." He said goodbye to Bruce before going to hug me. "I'm proud of you."

"I will visit you as soon as I can. I love you, dad and tell mom that I already miss her." He kissed my temple before moving out. "Bye."

Awkward silence fell inside the room. This was not going to work

It turned out that Bruce was none other than Bruce freaking Wayne, heir of Wayne enterprises and a 'Loner and rude aristocrat' as the Gotham Gazette loved to describe him. I also learned that he would be someone easy to live with, being that he was barely in the room at all, and when he was, he kept to himself.

Not being able to tame my curiosity, I researched all I could about him…after all, we were living together -even if we had hardly spoken a word to each other since that awkward first meeting-. I found out that he was enrolled in criminal justice and psychology…that was unexpected. Anybody would've thought that he would be studying something in finance or any administrative career, but just like no one had guessed why he had enrolled in MU instead of GA, I had no clue as to why he would choose those majors. Other than that, I only knew what I saw. The 'loner' part of the description was true, he mostly kept to himself unless he needed a favor, then he changed into this charming creature that got what he wanted most of the times.

Sadly, I had only witnessed this by eavesdropping, but hey, I wanted to be a reporter so it was only fair for me to polish my abilities.

The 'rude' part was kind of true, and I had a front row seat for it when I was trying to read all I could about the Court of Owls for my next assignment.

"What the fuck is this." I heard him growl from the door…yeah, rude.

"Research." I grinned completely unperturbed loving how his eye twitched, he was not used to being antagonized. Sadly, for him, I found him interesting ergo I was not afraid of him.

"Why can't you do it on your own space?" He began massaging his temple with two long fingers…the word aristocratic came to mind.

"Well, you haven't been around here so…" I shrugged before standing up and gathering my things.

"Just keep away from my space." He went to sit at his desk with a tired sigh.

"Actually, could you help me with something?" He seemed unsure but I could see that I might just get away with this.

"What." It was not a no but again, rude.

"Well, I'm doing a piece in the mystical Court of Owls and being the named Prince of Gotham, I think you could help me with the insider's view about it." He looked surprised by my chosen topic. I tried not to scowl, of course he also pegged me as a simple minded farm boy, just like the rest of the school.

"And why make it about Gotham? Shouldn't you be doing something of your own home?"

"Well first, my home is Smallville…and other than the occasional meteor shower or the local fair, we don't have much to offer to a snobby journalist teacher. Also, I'm pretty sure that everyone will do some piece about Metropolis so I wanted to make something different." I smiled pleased that his question hadn't gone to the 'isn't that too cultured for you?' lane. "Will you help me?" He turned to look at the half ton of books covering his desk and scowled…yeah, I wouldn't want to be near that either.

"It's a tale we tell our kids so they won't go looking for trouble at night."

"Come on, I'm sure you can do better than that." I huffed and before I knew it, his eyes glazed over and he started to speak.

Beware the court of owls…

That watches all the time.

Ruling Gotham from a shadowed perch,

Behind granite and lime.

They watch you at your hearth,

They watch you in your bed,

Speak not a whispered word about them,

Or they'll send the Talon,

For your head.

Silence filled the room. "Wow." I smiled unable to say anything else as my heart rate became normal. The tale itself was creepy, but hearing it from this deep baritone and seeing his gorgeous lips move around the words... I was so fucked. "It gave me chills! This is fantastic!"

"You're not writing anything." Fuck.

"Oh! I…don't need it…have some sort of photographic memory." I frowned looking away. I was not ashamed but…but I had no idea of what I would do if he decided to mock me for it.

"Why journalism?"

"Why psychology?" I smiled hoping for him to take the bait, but he raised his eyebrow in a I-asked-first matter. I grimaced, I hated talking much about myself but something told me that he might actually understand. "School was easy…" I winced hating that I could sound pretentious. "Too easy."

"I…can relate."

"I know." I grinned. "Bruce Wayne, the prince of Gotham. A guy that has more than enough money to buy this school…is studying psychology and criminal law. And not just to get a degree…oh no, that guy is a total workaholic and is actually studying. Why would he do that?" I looked into his eyes and my heart gave a leap when I witnessed a second of…shyness and vulnerability.

"To fix my city." His voice got deeper. His eyes became fierce, and I couldn't keep away the stupid smile from my face because that was exactly what I wanted to do. I wanted to uncover the truth and help make justice for everybody.

"Exactly."

After that talk. My interest in Bruce Wayne morphed into…a crush. An unwanted and most likely unrequired crush. I even caught myself thinking how Bruce could like Grey Ghost because it represented a lot of what we wanted for the world.

I was confused on what I wanted to do next. I didn't want to nurture said crush but I also wanted to know Bruce. To talk to him without things being awkward, without being too careful with my words…I wanted to be me with him, even if I had no idea how to deprogram my brain.

Just when I was thinking about how to ask him if we could hang out some day, I saw something that made my heart go crazy for two different reasons:

Some else in the world liked Grey Ghost.

BRUCE WAYNE was watching Grey Ghost.

 _"I knew it!" I yelled having the privilege of startling him into closing his laptop with a guilty look in his eyes. "Mister dark and broody watching Grey Ghost cartoons! I knew I liked you for a reason!" He blinked stunned but I couldn't bring myself to stop. It was hard enough to find someone that liked the cartoon, let along someone that I was desperate to get to know better._

 __ _"I-I…"_

 __ _"The mad bomber, I love that episode but my favorite is the doll maker." Thinking that boundaries should go fuck themselves. I took his feet and moved them aside while I sat in the bed and started talking about my favorite episodes. And in two minutes, all my alarms about not spewing facts like a recorder were far gone in a perfect demonstration of word vomit…until I saw his shell shocked expression. "…sorry." I back pedaled feeling my cheeks grow red. Now it was the moment where he would tell me to slow the fuck down and get out of his space._

 __ _"What for?" he blinked still wearing the same expression._

 __ _"I got too excited, it's rare to find someone that actually sees the show." I shrugged preparing myself to get up and try to put a leash on my mouth._

 __ _"No!" I froze feeling my heart beat like crazy. "It's okay, I get what you're saying. I only started watching it because my dad was a fan but it's not something that other kids watched…" He shrugged and again I knew that Bruce understood more than most people. So I decided to go for it._

 __ _"I have popcorn; we could watch a couple of episodes together?" I held my breath._

 __ _"Okay." He seemed surprised by his own words but he didn't take them back. Without losing any time I jumped to my desk for a bag of popcorn to put it in the microwave while he looked around his bed…for some weird reason he reminded me of a kid having a sleepover for the first time and not being quite sure what to do with the other kids in his space._

 _Yep, the crush part was going into dangerous places a little too fast for my liking._

 _We began a tentative friendship. Mostly by helping each other study and watching the occasional movie together. It was good. But then things began to shift and somewhere along the line, we became actual friends._

 _"Mom! Come on! They are called vacations for a reason! I don't want to socialize with those ass…_ _people_ _" I snorted hearing Bruce's aborted curse. He gave me the finger without looking making me laugh. "We both know that I don't mind that they call me a hermit. It's actually better." He groaned before letting out a long sigh "Yeah…ok…love you too. Say hi to Alfred." He hung up and lay back on his bed with an annoyed growl._

 _"Trouble for the rich boy?"_

 _"Shut it, Kent."_

 _"What is she making you do?" I moved to rest my back against the wall so I could look at his side of the room._

 _"She will be hosting a gala and I have to be there." He truly looked pained. "I hate mingling with those people and rich girls throwing themselves at me."_

 _"Oh yeah. That must be awful!" I tried to joke ignoring the tug in my chest when I pictured him surrounded by women._

 _"Not as great as it sounds." We stayed in silence for a moment when my brain decided to have its craziest idea to date._

 _"What about my parent's farm?" I stopped breathing trying to not look at freaked out as I felt._

 _"What about it?" He spoke passing his hands through his face._

 _"Don't you remember that I invited you over? I told you a week ago." He frowned before sitting up and looking at me like a three headed dog._

 _"I know I've been distracted with finals but I'm sure I would've remembered…" He stopped talking when I raised my eyebrow knowing he would get the meaning of my words. He blinked before his eyebrows went up. "That…would help me yes, but a-are you sure? Don't you need to check with your parents?" My heart was beating so fast I was fearing a stroke. If this worked, it meant that Bruce would spend three days at my home…that he would sleep in my room._

 _Maybe it wasn't the best plan for my sanity._

 _"My mom has been telling me to bring you there since forever." I shrugged. "Call your mom." He made a tiny noise that told me that even if he was thinking about it, he might actually agree._

 _"Okay." He sounded his throat and dialed the number. "H-hey mom! I forgot to tell you that Clark had invited me to his house for the weekend and…" He stopped talking. "Yes…ye-yeah mom! Come on!" His ears turned pink. "Okay I will tell him…" He let out a long suffering sigh. "Yeah…bye. You too." He hung up. "Okay so…where do I buy a denim onesie? You know, to fit in." I threw a pillow at him._

 _Three days later we were in my room after one of the best days in my life. We hadn't even done that much, just help out in the farm and goof around the fields…where I might've said the cheesiest and most love-struck thing possible, but he didn't look bothered by it so I counted it as a win._

 _"Hey superman…" I smiled like a loon when I heard Bruce speak from the futon on the floor._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"I-I…" He hesitated making me smile. Trust the super detective to choke when true conversations needed to happen._

 _"Thank you for being the best friend anybody could have? No worries man, I do what I can." I spoke deciding to take pity on him._

 _"Idiot." He huffed. "Go to sleep. I demand a rematch tomorrow Kent."_

 _"Your got it. Good night." I got more comfortable in the bed and just as I was about to fall asleep I heard a whisper._

 _"You are. You know…" I stopped breathing. "My best friend."_

 _"Yeah. You too." I prided myself on being able to say those words without breaking by the wave of emotions that hit me._

 _I was so fucked._

 _Being that Bruce had already gone to my place. We didn't last much into vacations when he told me that he would be sending someone to pick me up so we could hang out at the manor for a weekend. I told him to shove his driver where the daylight didn't show and that I would see him at night, the jackass laughed and said that he had figured I would say that…two minutes later, I heard a knock at my door and there he was, looking beautiful as ever wearing a black t-shirt, jeans and a smug as shit smile._

 _"I knew you wouldn't want anybody else giving you a ride. So I came for you." He explained putting on his aviator glasses and shrugging. "Come on boy scout. Time to see a real city."_

 _"Have I told you lately how much of a dick you are?" I rolled my eyes while crossing my arms and not moving from my spot._

 _"Well, not today but, noted. Come on." I rolled my eyes and waved for him to get inside._

 _"There's pie in the fridge. Let me pack." He grinned and walked inside…for some reason my chest felt tight seeing him completely at ease within the house._

 _Now I would go to his home...to meet his mom and Alfred. I shouldn't be feeling like the nervous girlfriend because I was nowhere near that, but I wanted to make a good impression. They were the most important people in his life and…shit._

 _Shaking my head, I walked up the stairs into my room. Luckily I had already started packing some things while waiting for my dad to come back so he could give me a lift to the bus station. Thinking about them I wrote a small note telling them that Bruce had picked me up and writing down the phone of the manor so they could call there if anything happened._

 _"Come on Kent! You look pretty in any panties!" I rolled my eyes knowing that he must feel slightly nervous if he was behaving this way._

 _"Shut it rich boy." I took my duffel and walked down. "Let's go."_

 _"Finally." He got up and followed me out the door as I stood gaping at the car in front of me._

 _"What are you, James Bond?" I groaned seeing the Aston Martin parked in front of my house._

 _"I am the night; I am vengeance…I am Batman." He spoke in a totally deadpanned voice and I couldn't hold back the bark of laughter that escaped me._

 _"Okay, okay. You had time to think that…it sounds cool." He gave me a smug look before getting into the car._

 _The trip to Gotham had been quick enough, and in the blink of an eye I was standing in front of the imposing Wayne Manor. I took a breath while trying to get it all in and as I did it, I began to think that, in some way, it resembled Bruce. It had a tough and brusque exterior, but seeing the details, like the gardens -that I knew were Martha Wayne's passion-, the delicious smell of cookies in the air -Alfred most likely- or the calm that seemed to cover Bruce as he looked at the place…it all screamed home, kindness and family._

 _"Nice place."_

 _"And you haven't even seen the library…I'm beginning to rethink this whole arrangement; you might want to stay there for life even if you could probably quote each book in the shelves."_

 _"Worth a try." I shrugged._

 _"Come on." He stepped forward and opened the big wooden doors._

 _"Master Bruce! You should have told me you would bring a visitor." I looked to my right where a middle aged man was standing. He wore thick reading glasses and a perfectly tailored suit._

 _"Alfred, this is Clark Kent. Clark, this is Alfred." I took a step forward giving him my hand._

 _"Hello Alfred. A pleasure to finally meet you, Bruce always talks greatly of you."_

 _"Likewise Mister Kent. It is good to meet the person that managed to impress Bruce in such a way." I frowned confused before turning to Bruce whom was making the perfect attempt to not be obvious in his glare towards the butler._

 _"Bruce!" We turned to see Martha Wayne making her way down the staircase and I felt my breath shortened. So that was where he got those deep eyes. "Where were you?"_

 _"I went to get Clark" He put his hand on my shoulder. "Mom, this is Clark Kent. Clark meet the lady of the house."_

 _"Oh! Hello sweetie!" She took my hand with both of hers. "I'm so happy to finally meet you! Bruce does nothing but talk about you!" I grinned hearing Bruce's long suffering sigh._

 _"Oww you talk about me rich boy? I'm flattered!" He glared at me._

 _"Shut it boy scout or there will be no pie for you."_

 _"Remember to be polite to visitors Master Bruce. Or you also won't have pie." I laughed out loud hearing that. Yes, that was the Alfred Bruce had told me about._

 _"Oh of course. Gang up on me will you." Whined Bruce, but I could see his eyes shining like they rarely did. He looked so at ease and beautiful._

 _God did I have it bad!_

 _"Clark, why don't you come with me to see the gardens and Bruce can go make himself useful somewhere else." Martha smiled taking my arm._

 _"Can you make it quick? The circus is in town and I was thinking on taking Clark. He needs to see Haly's and the flying Graysons while he can."_

 _"Yes yes, I will bring him back to you." She started walking and I couldn't do much more than wave to Bruce and follow her._

 _"These gardens were the pride of my father in law." She explained. "He spent hours in here. It relaxed him. Thomas had too little patience to care for the plants…he used all his goodness to cure people and be their hero." She sighed. "My Bruce is so much like him."_

 _"He is something…" I spoke with a small smile._

 _"A little on the crazy side sometimes." Martha joked. "I'm glad he found you. For a long time, it has been just us three. And even if we love each other, there is a sadness around. But you made him smile again." She laughed. "He went for you all the way to Smallville just so you could see Haly's, that means that you're important to him…please, take care of him." To say that I was speechless was an understatement. Of all the things I expected her to say, this was not one of them._

 _It almost felt as if she was giving me her…_

 _No. She didn't know me and she couldn't possibly know how I felt…could she?_

 _"I will." I sounded my throat._

 _"Good. Now let's go or he will start to get paranoid on us." I smiled. He was prone to that._

 _We walked to the kitchen to join Bruce and Alfred. They were making sandwiches…or Alfred was making them while Bruce mumbled sullenly._

 _"You had a nice set of bottoms when you were a baby detective. I personally liked the photos of you in dresses." I spoke._

 _"Sorry love, I told him about how much I wanted a daughter and how I made you wear beautiful princess gowns." She let me go to walk and kiss her son's cheek. He rolled his eyes._

 _"Didn't know you were into drag Kent." He said dryly before taking the food and walking out. "Come on. We're almost late."_

 _"Don't have I a say in the matter?" I asked once I reached him. He turned to look at me._

 _"No." He shrugged before smirking and getting into the car. I rolled my eyes and followed him._

 _So, so gone for him._

 _Years passed. I moved into a nice loft in Metropolis as I began my journey at The Daily Planet and Bruce submerged himself into the Gotham police department, becoming detective faster than any other. We both Dated but they just never stuck, they never interfered in our routines. Not that it didn't hurt every time I saw Bruce with those beautiful women, but it wasn't too much._

 _Then things changed a lot more than what either of us could expect. Diana barreled her way through our lives, Bruce adopted three boys and got one of his own._

 _And I met Lois Lane._

 _She was…something. Different from Bruce, but a handful in her own way. I found myself thinking that she could be the one that finally got Bruce out of my head. I put everything I got into our relationship._

 _I knew Bruce wasn't for me. He probably was only made for himself and his children. So I decided to go for the next best thing and after a two-year relationship with Lois, I was ready to ask her to marry me._

 _I had it all set. It would be while we walked to her apartment, just us after a nice dinner. I would tell her how much I loved her and that I was hoping to spend the rest of my life with her. And I would show her the ring._

 _I had no idea why I thought it was a good idea to show it to Bruce._

 _"What did you want to talk about?" He asked me while the waitress served us coffee and we looked at the menu we both had memorized. We found the 'Superhero Café' the first time we decided that it would be good to have a weekly lunch to keep in touch. We had been walking and I had laughed and told 'Batman' that there was the place for us. He snorted and told me that only if it had good coffee._

 _It had the best coffee._

 _"Well I…" I sounded my throat unable to look into his eyes. "I have something to tell you." His eyes narrowed. "I'm going to ask Lois to marry me." I smiled trying to force down the actual emotions I was experiencing. His eyes widened and for a second I saw something that made my breath falter._

 _Hurt._

 _Why would he be hurt about this? Unless…_

 _No. It couldn't be._

 _"That's great! She will finally make an honest man out of you Kent." His voice sounded normal. Happy even, but that same light didn't reach his eyes._

 _"Do you think she will like it?" I moved to pull out the small black box and put it on the table. He stopped moving before his hand went to take it and open it. His eyes turned to steel before he gave me a blinding smile._

 _"It's perfect for her. She will love it."_

 _What was happening? Why did I feel like I had just punched him and he was complementing me on my strength? Why did all of my reasons to marry Lois suddenly seemed like they weren't enough?_

 _The rest of the lunch was the same. He seemed normal and excited, someone that didn't know him could say he was behaving like a normal best friend…but no. His eyes weren't into it. He was acting._

 _"See you next week?" I asked and saw him wince._

 _"I'll try to make it. But no promises…the joker has been showing his ugly face so I'm busy." I knew that I wouldn't see him any time soon._

 _True to my expectations, I didn't see or heard anything from Bruce in the next week. Nor when Lois was giving me the critical eye while we had dinner and the ring sat heavy in my pocket._

 _"Lois I…"_

 _"Clark." She took my hand. "I won't marry you." I blinked in stunned silence._

 _"How…?"_

 _"I'm a Pulitzer Smallville. I know when my boyfriend is planning something." She sighed and looked at me in the eye. "I also know that you don't lie when you say you love me. But I also know that you don't love me like you should…and it's not your fault. I saw the way you looked at Bruce, but I hoped that we could overcome that." She let out some air. "I won't marry you because I want someone to look at me the way you look at your best friend…the same way he looks at you." I shook my head._

 _How was this my life?_

 _"Lois I…" She grasped my hand._

 _"I hope we can still be friends when I come back."_

 _"Where are you going?" Was all I could ask while my brain tried to process this. She gave me a kind smile._

 _"I am going to Africa. There are some really interesting stories in there. And now, you will buy me some of the expensive wine, tomorrow you will return that ring and you will wait for your knight in shining armor to come and beg you for being an idiot…even if you are also an idiot."_

 _"Okay." And that was that._

 _Three months went by before I managed to sneak a call to Bruce. The fucker knew how to disappear if he wanted to._

"You better bring your ass over. I hear Alfred will do some cherry pie." I raised my brows hearing him.

"With an invitation like that. How could I decline?" Trying to sound nonchalant was hard when the only reason he was answering was because he thought I was someone else.

"I-I thought you were Jason."

"I gathered that…"

"What do you want?" He growled.

"Not in a good mood, are we?"

"No. What do you need Clark?"

"This weekend is my mother's cake sale…she wants to know if you're still going?" If there was one thing he never said no, was to my mother's pie. For all the workout regimen he put himself to, he had a hell of a sweet tooth.

But he didn't answer. He kept silent and each moment my heart grew heavier, until I couldn't take it any longer and I hung up.

 _I looked at the phone in my hand feeling my eyes sting. Hearing Lois' words had made me hope for things that I knew weren't real. That I knew were impossible. It hurt._

 _But why was he avoiding me if he didn't feel anything?_

 _I groaned hating that small part of my brain that refused to shut up. The part that showed me moments with Bruce where he would look at me a certain way, where his eyes darkened in a way I had never seen…where his eyes shut down the moment I told him I was going to engage myself to someone else._

 _"Sometimes I fucking hate you Bruce Wayne." I sighed before standing up and going to change clothes, maybe some running might clear my head._

 _Just as I was returning home, fully exhausted and needed a shower, I got a text._

 **Can we talk?**

I closed my eyes and swallowed before answering him.

 _ **Will you explain why you've been avoiding me?**_

 **Yes.**

 _ **Lunch at my place.**_ I told him feeling my heart on my throat. There was no going back, yes or no, I needed answers.

The next day, I woke up early. Feeling like shit after a pitiful sleep filled with nightmares of Bruce laughing at me for even believing for a second that he might feel the same way about me. Of him in his 'detective' mode telling me how all my 'clues' were products of my imagination.

Fuck, I was not ready for this.

I took a shower and went to my study to try to do some work done…or at least try to get my mind of things. And when that didn't work, I got into youtube and watched fail videos…I was at a low point but I didn't care. I was freaking out and this was a way for me to calm down.

Seeing that it was almost time, I went to the kitchen to prepare a couple of sandwiches and just when I finished, there was a knock at the door.

"Since when do you knock?" I spoke out loud hating how he was already setting boundaries that we didn't have before. He stepped inside and looked around, like he was searching for something…and not finding it because he sighed and shook his head.

"What?"

"Huh?" I smiled seeing him. He looked kind of like a lost puppy.

"Forget it…come on." He pulled out a container while I sat at the table. It all felt so awkward and rehearsed. I hated it.

"Alfred's cherry pie." He explained putting it on the table and sitting on his usual place.

"Connor told me that he went into a family dinner last night." He seemed set on into not looking anywhere near me.

"Tim was on caffeine dose. He asked Conner to take him to the manor and he stayed." He shrugged. I hummed and let an uncomfortable silence fill the table. I was going to follow Lois' advice and wait for him. "How is Lois?"

"She's fine. Currently in Africa doing a piece on a warrior tribe." Nothing more than the truth.

"So…when's the wedding?" I looked at him and hated him for a second. He could stand up against a gun without breaking a sweat. But he couldn't tell me how much he didn't like the idea of me getting married? For the love of God, he wasn't even trying, he looked wrecked and I fucking knew that he had to do this in his own terms, because he was that sort of control freak.

"Well…" I smirked. "She had to leave for Africa, so we took a plane to Vegas and got married two days after I proposed." His face shattered for a second and I felt my heart beat faster, why did I have to hurt him to find out if he loved me?

"Oh wow! Congratulations! I'm happy for you." I held his gaze for a moment and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Bullshit!" I yelled. Fuck all the plans, I was going to demand answers as blunt as possible.

"Excuse me?"

"Bull-shit. Bruce, cut the crap and tell me the truth." He was looking at me like I was insane but I didn't care, I was so fucking tired.

"What truth? I am happy for you…you love her and it's natural that you married each other."

"For fucks sake!" What did I need to do for him to stop with the act? I couldn't stay seated, so I stood up and went to my living room.

"Clark, what on earth is going on with you?" He followed me.

"That was what you were going to explain." I glared at him.

"Are you really married?" I looked at him for a moment before shaking my head.

"Then why lie to me?" He demanded and now I could clearly see the hurt in his eyes.

"Because if you hadn't been avoiding me for three months you would've known that she refused!" I passed my hand through my hair.

"What? Is she insane?!"

"She's probably the only sane one." I took a breath and walked to stand in front of him, I felt my heart give a tug when I had to raise my eyes to look at him. "Will you answer me?"

"Because I couldn't stand it." He whispered and my eyes narrowed "Because even if I want you to be happy…I'm miserable seeing you with her."

"Bruce…" I gasped, for all I had wanted him to say that to me. I was not sure I was ready to actually hear it.

"Because ever since we shared a room ages ago…I've been completely gone for you. My best friend. The person I think about each minute of the day, the person that I want to run to when something happens in my life. The person I saw myself growing old with. And I know, I know you don't feel the same way…" His voice broke. "So I made myself be happy, be happy with whatever you could give me…" I could hardly breathe, this was it. All that I had dreamed of and I was afraid I would have a heart attack. "And for years it was enough…until Lois came along. And she had all that I had always wanted…and I couldn't. I'm sorry but I couldn't do it any longer. I needed to gather my wits, to get a grip…" He let out the longest sigh before he sat on the couch. "I'm sorry." His last words were so drained and tired. Exactly how I felt.

"You are the stupidest person I know." I growled feeling mad at both of us. We could've been together for so many years now.

"I didn't chose this." I knelt in front of him as the biggest besotted smile took over my face. I felt my eyes get teary but I didn't care. I was too happy to care.

"Oh I know. If it was up to you, you wouldn't love anyone and be married to Justice." I let out a breathless laugh. "You are stupid and I'm an idiot." My hands moved forward to cup his face. His stupidly perfect face. Filled with stressed lines and frowns. That now was looking at me like I was something I was not sure I could ever be. "When I asked her to marry me, she told me that she was not a second serving…that she wanted to be number one…I already had my number one, but he was so unattainable that I never even harbored hope for that to be real. But then…" I put my forehead against his and felt him grasp my forearms. I inhaled his scent and cherished our closeness. I could stay like this forever. "Then you began avoiding me. It was farfetched, it was crazy but I could feel myself starting to hope. I know you, better than anyone. Just like you know me. And that part of me was the one telling me that that was just how you would react…" He laughed before launching for my lips.

I couldn't stop smiling through our kiss. It was better than anything I could ever imagine. It started soft, almost shy. I was not sure this could be actually happening to me, it had been so many years of knowing that he would never be mine, of seeing him like a faraway dream. But he was here, I could feel his shortened breaths against my lips and his quickened heartbeat with my fingertips. It was real and I was not going to doubt this any longer. I wanted him and I would take everything he was willing to give me. I groaned pushing into him ready to take this all the way when he pulled way.

"Wait…" I looked into his eyes trying to not think more of that. He wouldn't step back; he couldn't do that to me. "Clark, I love you." I felt myself smiling feeling drunk in all the love I felt for that insufferable, flawed and amazing man.

"Bruce, I love you too."


End file.
